Fate's Repayment
by SearingHalo
Summary: Sasuke trains with his new sensei to become the most fearful Uchiha and redeem his clan.
1. The Unexpected Proposition

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. If you read it please leave reviews and I'll try to update it depending on reviews. So without further delay I present the first chapter.**

The adventure takes place after Naruto and Sasuke graduate from the academy. Sasuke is very upset due to the fact that he lost to Naruto at every training session. Sasuke spends time after the graduation to ponder his thoughts on how to become stronger.

**Lake near the Uchiha Village (one week after graduation)**

During one of Sasuke's ponder sessions he notices and obstructed figure in the water. Sasuke thinks to himself, _*what could that odd figure be and how did it appear in the lake.* _suddenly the figure vanishes and appears at the far end of the lake.

Sasuke runs towards the figure hoping to catch it. The figure vanishes right before his eyes. Sasuke mumbles to himself, _*where the fuck did it go.* _the figure reappears at the edge of the dock. However to make sure it doesn't get away this time Sasuke decides to use ninjutsu **"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **he yells before he breaths a good size fireball at the figure. Hoping to see the figure smoking from the fire, Sasuke lets down his guard, unaware of the fact that it was just a clone.

The figure somehow mysteriously vanished with the smoke and ends up behind Sasuke. With a soul chilling voice the figure says, "I have been watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to give you a proposition." "Oh, and what might that be." Sasuke replies. "You become my apprentice and I'll train you to redeem yourself and your clan." The figure says without a hesitation in its voice. Sasuke says in a demanding voice, "I'll only go with you if you tell me who was responsible for my clan's decimation." With a voice filled with regret the figures says, "The man who destroyed your clan was… Madara Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. "Is that even possible?" He asked while still in shock. "Yes." The figure says in an emotionless voice. Sasuke says with and intrigued tone, "Alright I'll go with you." "Excellent!" the figure says.

**Tenchi Bridge **

Sasuke looked at Nagato head to toe, he was dressed in an obsidion cloak with a red cloud pattern. He had blood red hair and his eyes were blue with ripples. Sasuke had trouble identifying them. Nagato notices and says, "My eyes look like this because it's the rinnegan." Sasuke seemed interested by them.

"By the way my name is Nagato and if want to live you will call me sensei." Nagato says with determination. "Fine." Sasuke says even though he can't tolerate being respectful.

"So where are we headed?" Sasuke asks. "We are headed to Amegakure." Nagato replies. "There we will get you properly suited for training." "What do you mean by properly suited?" Sasuke asks. Nagato says with anticipation, "I have made a special cloak that will allow you to move faster and help you in your sharingan training." As Nagato finished his sentence they leaped into the river and headed to Amegakure.

**Amegakure (Nagato's Tower)**

They headed straight to the tallest building in the village. There Nagato showed Sasuke his room where his new cloak was lying in wait. The cloak was made of spider silk decorated with purple flames along with the Uchiha emblem on the back. At the instant he put it on he felt the surge of chakra support flow through his body. As Sasuke embraced the sensation he thought to himself, _*I feel revitalized from the long journey and yet I wonder how it will help with my sharingan training.* _

Sasuke turned around and asked with anticipation, "So when do we start… Sensei." "Ah!" Nagato replied, "You think you are ready to start, however, you have idea what effects the cloak may have on your body at first." "Until we know the tolls of the cloak's affect on your body, we cannot start the real training." "During my observations I have figured out your weak points." "You lack in chakra control and close combat."

"In the next few weeks we will work on chakra control. After that we will work on your jutsu range." Then after you have mastered a few jutsus you will train close combat." "What about my sharingan?" Sasuke asks impatiently. "I will decide when you are ready." Nagato says while starring at Sasuke with eyes filled with death and curiosity.

Konan appeared in the doorway. "Ah. So I see you have returned, and who might this be?" she asked. "This is Sasuke Uchiha he is my new apprentice." Nagato said without a sign of emotion. "Who is this?" Sasuke asked. "This is Konan and you will report to her if you seek information on Amegakure. Also show your respect, you don't need to call her sensei but don't be hateful. She will not hesitate to kill you even though you are my apprentice." He informs Sasuke.

"Do you need anything Nagato?" Konan asked. "Not at the moment." He said as Konan turned to leave the room. "Sasuke, I think it's time to test the cloak. We shall depart for the training area behind the market warehouse as soon as you are ready." Sasuke replies with excitement in his eyes, however not shown directly, "Well what shall I need sensei?" "You need only the cloak. Since afterwards we will work on your chakra control." Nagato answers. "Then I am ready." Sasuke says with some respect shown in his voice. "Good, now follow me." Nagato says while walking towards the doorway.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also, I got permission from my brother who writes "Leader by Fate" to write out Sasuke's path to advancement in ability. PLEASE leave reviews and remember this is a work in progress. Note: I have decided only to use the honorifics for the villages. All this happens while his story is in motion so if you wish to read his story on Naruto, please do! He really enjoys the readers and reviews. **


	2. Training I: Perfect Chakra Control

**Thanks for the reviews I got. I might add music suggestions to battles in the later chapters. This is chapter two enjoy!**

**Amegakure Warehouse Area**

As they arrived Sasuke looked around to examine the place. There was a brief silence as they stood there until Nagato said, "Sit, So that we may begin our training." Sasuke sat in the middle of the large area and waited to be told how to increase his chakra control. "First, relax and try to focus your chakra on your feet. When you think, you are fully focused I want you to climb that wall." Nagato said while pointing to the far side of the area at a hundred foot concrete wall. "If you can climb that wall on the first try I will be impressed." He said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke did not understand why he told him to do such an easy task. A few moments later he got up and walked toward the wall. As he approached the wall he started to wonder what Nagato was testing. He stepped on the wall and started to walk up it; suddenly a large spike sprung out of the wall and shot him fifty feet away from the wall. Sasuke was extremely shocked at what just happened. Nagato started to laugh and said, "Did you really think it would be that easy. If I want an apprentice I intend to test their potential even if it means almost killing them." Sasuke tried again but only made it thirty feet up the wall before being pushed off again. Sasuke's temper finally burst and he shot up the wall faster than any chuunin could have done. He made it seventy feet when a spiked popped out at about stomach level. Nagato started to chuckle, but suddenly stopped when Sasuke jumped of the end of the spike and continued running up the wall. When Sasuke reached the top of the wall he turned around and yelled at Nagato, "Is that all you got sensei!"

Nagato looked at him and responded, "We are only beginning." Sasuke jumped off the wall and walked toward Nagato. Sasuke asked with great determination, "What's next sensei?" Nagato answered, "Now that you have proven your self on solid surfaces you must now do liquid surfaces." They jumped down to the lake beside the warehouse.

**Amegakure Lake **

Sasuke spotted an island in the middle of the lake and asked, "You want me to run to the island don't you sensei?" Nagato replied with a small smile, "Yes, and from the last test I suspect you know it won't be as easy as it seems." Sasuke said in an intrigued voice, "It won't be spikes this time will it sensei?" Nagato replied "No, it's something on a totally different level."

Sasuke focused chakra in his feet and ran on to the water, except he was on the look out for the special addition to the test. As he approached a quarter of the distance the waves started to increase in speed and size. Soon he was climbing five foot walls of water. He thought to himself, _*the waves seem to get bigger and faster the closer I get to the island.* _then about half way through, he stumbled and was engulfed by a ten foot wave. He surfaced all the way back at the beach about five feet out. He tried again and again and could not get to the island; suddenly he felt the toll of the cloak. It started to feel heavier and seemed to speed up exhaustion.

He blacked out and reawakened several minutes later on the beach. Nagato was staring down at him and said, "I have been using my rinnegan to examine the cloaks toll on you. It seems since you do not have perfect chakra control, it absorbs the excess chakra and stores it in itself. I also saw how you climbed the concrete wall. You became so angry your chakra was in perfect concentration. If you can do that without going berserk, the cloak will not have that big of an effect on you. Also, if you manage to have perfect chakra control at all times the cloak might end up having no toll on your body. This is what our goal is with this training."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested. While doing so he focused his chakra into his feet. After a while, he gained control of the ability to have perfect chakra control.

He got up and ran towards the lake while keeping perfect chakra control. As the waves increased in size, he struggled at keeping perfect control, suddenly his sharingan awakened without even calling upon them. The cloak reacted with his sharingan and gave the stored chakra back to Sasuke. This gave him an edge over the cloak and he managed to sustain perfect chakra control. From here his speed slowly increased, and as he reached the three-quarter mark his speed suddenly tripled and he shot easily across the waves. He easily managed the increasing wave size, form one hundred to two hundred eventually he triumphed over five hundred foot waves and softly landed on the island.

When he reached the beach Nagato said with an eyebrow raised, "This was much unexpected I did not expect your sharingan to activate so soon and at such a high level. Sasuke suddenly realized that his sharingan was no longer at one tomoe but at three. As Nagato examined Sasuke's chakra control he noticed that the cloak had no affect on his chakra flow or exhaustion. In fact Sasuke didn't seem tired at all.

"Excellent" Nagato said. "Now I want you to repeat each challenge until you can climb the wall in under ten seconds and cross the lake in under twenty seconds." Sasuke nodded and proceeded with the training. He trained for fifteen hours straight and had his record times at twelve seconds for the wall and the lake at twenty-five seconds. Nagato was impressed as these times were set without Sasuke using the sharingan.

The times changed rapidly, and Sasuke broke the record times with the wall at nine seconds and the lake at eighteen seconds. He finally tested to see how fast he could really complete these challenges. He released his sharingan and completed the tests with unimaginable times. He had a time of four seconds on the wall and twelve seconds on the lake.

Nagato noticed that after all his work Sasuke was drained of energy and said, "That is enough for now. You have worked hard enough and deserve a break." Sasuke agreed and started walking towards the hideout. Nagato followed close to him incase he collapsed from exhaustion.

**Nagato's Hideout**

As they approached Sasuke's room Nagato called for Konan and asked her to get them some food. Konan returned with their food and some tea. Shortly after they finished eating Sasuke finally collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. As Nagato proceeded to leave the room he thought to himself, _*He has certainly exceeded my expectations on his improvement. He really is an interesting boy.*_

**Thanks for reading chapter two. I'll try to publish chapter three as soon as possible. Please review my story. Next up jutsu training, and you won't believe what Sasuke will be able to do. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


	3. Sasuke's New Element

**Hello readers of Fate's Repayment. THIS IS SPARTA! Not really, though this is chapter three of my fan fiction. Please leave reviews I will be putting up a poll for who Sasuke should face in the chuunin exams. Enjoy!**

**Amegakure (Nagato's hideout) **

Sasuke woke up and wondered what kind of jutsus Nagato had in store for him. As he walked toward the door and saw Konan, he asked if he could have some food. She nodded her head and left. Sasuke didn't notice till recently that Konan and Nagato-sensei both wore the same cloak. He wondered what it symbolized as he left to follow Konan down the corridor.

As he walked down the corridor it crossed Sasuke's mind that he did not know what chakra element he would best be suited with or if he had another element besides his hereditary fire element. He decided not to worry about it until after he ate.

**Hidden Training Site (30 minutes later)**

As they arrived at the oddly placed arena, Nagato began to explain the reason for the odd set-up. "Each of these stations", while pointing at four different sections, "will test your element compatibility." The first section was set with rocks of different shapes and sizes. They were glowing with a bright purple aura. The second was set with poles each glowed a light green. These poles were flowing with electricity. The third was set with an unnaturally flowing waterfall, it flowed up. The last section was set with a fireball device that shot off fireballs equal to a genin's normal chakra level.

"These will determine the second element that you are capable of using besides fire." Nagato said. "After this training I will have something important to tell you."

As Sasuke walked to the first section he tried to figure out how to break the rocks, but he just couldn't find a way so he moved on to the next section. He went up to the poles and wondered if he could touch the poles without hurting himself. Sasuke covered his hands with chakra and reached for the pole. As soon as he touched it he flew backwards toward the next set-up. He had never seen a waterfall that flowed up, so he figured he would try to plug the hole producing the water. He found a giant stone and shoved it into the hole, but as quickly as it went in it shot back out. He tried several times to plug the hole but could not get enough force to plug the hole. Sasuke finally gave up and moved on. The device activated and started hurling fireballs at him. He tried blocking the fireballs with his own fireball jutsu; however he couldn't keep up with the device and he tired out. After some thought he tried to beat the fireball with just his chakra, so he covered his hands with chakra and punched the fireball. However, the result was he ended up burning his hands.

He had attempted all the other courses except the rocks. He was so pissed off he went up to the largest rock and, out of frustration, he pounded at the rock. After the first and only hit the rock shattered in all directions.

He was so confused that his mind went blank and he just stood there. Nagato called over to him, "It seems we have hit the jackpot. Get over here!" Sasuke walked over to him. "We finally know what your second element is." Nagato said, "Sasuke do you know why the rock shattered?" Sasuke looked at him with an undistinguished look. "No, why does it matter?" Sasuke muttered. "That boulder only shatters by striking with lightning based chakra. Therefore, your second element is lightning." Nagato said with a disturbingly still face. "So when do we start sensei?" Sasuke asked as if he still had plenty of chakra left. "Ah, but you do not fully realize how chakra you have used." Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "Each time you failed to stop the challenge a large amount of chakra was taken from your body. In about five minutes you will feel greatly fatigued." Nagato said, while trying to clear Sasuke's confusion.

Sasuke asked, "So what did you want to tell me?" Nagato replied, "I want you to go back to the hidden leaf in three days to compete in the chuunin exams." Sasuke looked at him with astonishment and asked, "Why do you want me to compete in the chuunin exams?" Nagato said, "I want to test your abilities against other ninja. However, before you leave I will teach you a new jutsu based on your new element." Sasuke instantly thought _"Does he really think I will be able to learn a new jutsu in one day?" _

Nagato announced to him, "You will leave in two days so that you have a bit of time to get ready and rest for the exams. So that we have enough time to work on the jutsu, we will start earlier than usual." Sasuke asked, "What time will we begin?" Nagato replied, "We will start about dawn and hopefully you will have your new jutsu by dusk."

At that moment Sasuke instantaneously became extremely fatigued and passed out.

**Nagato's Hideout (several hours later)**

Sasuke awake with a warm bowl of rice next to him on a nightstand. He wondered how long it had been since he passed out. He also wondered why he didn't slowly become fatigued. He began to eat the rice, and when he finished Nagato walked in. "As I said they consumed large amounts of your chakra." Nagato said. Sasuke thought about asking Nagato-sensei about him and Konan's matching cloaks. He figured it wasn't the right time. Nagato told Sasuke, "I want you to gather your things for the exams after you finish eating. So, you don't have to get up as early to pack them when you leave. After tomorrow you will not make it without as much sleep as possible."

After Sasuke finished eating he grabbed his bag and noticed that there was a letter attached to it. It was from Konan, "I made you this bag, and it can pack a lot and stays light because of the material I used. I know you'll put it to good use." As he put the bag down to grab his stuff he reached for his cloak and noticed it wasn't there. Instead there was a note in its place from Nagato. It read, "I am not permitting you to take the cloak due to the judges thinking you are cheating in the exams. You will get the cloak back after you return a chuunin."

He continued searching for things to pack. He grabbed his shuriken and an extra pair of clothes along with some cash. As he approached the nightstand he noticed a photo that wasn't there before. It was a picture of Itachi, his older brother. Sasuke almost burst into tears and wondered if Itachi was dead or alive somewhere. He was crying on the inside as he dragged himself to bed. On the outside his features were as if he had nothing but his new jutsu on his mind, even though it wasn't what was on his mind.

**This is the end of chapter three. Sorry it took so long to post it I got busy. Also I'm skipping a fight between Naruto and Sasuke. If you want to read about the fight go to my bro's story "Leader by Fate". I hope you like the jutsu I'm going to give Sasuke. It's going to be epic. Also I'll try to get my next chapter out quicker than this one. However my computer did just crash so it might be delayed by a about a week. Please leave reviews and don't forget to vote at the pole. The pole is for the preliminaries. **


	4. Training II: First Lightning Jutsu

**Sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter. I have just been playing to much Black Ops Zombies. It will not take me as long to publish the next chapter I plan on publishing it in the next few days. So enjoy the next chapter of Sasuke's journey.**

**Nagato's Hideout**

Sasuke was awakened, when he heard the sound of screaming people. He went to check what was making the racket. When he saw that a small restaurant had caught on fire, as he turned away he paid no more useless attention to it and walked away. When he reached his room he saw Konan making his bed. He was intrigued by what means she has for doing it, but he decided to leave it alone.

**Amegakure (Courtyard)**

Sasuke met up with Nagato in the courtyard a few blocks from the hideout to resume training. "Ah you have arrived, I was wondering how long you planned on sleeping." Nagato said, in a semi-serious way. Sasuke looked at him with his eyes slowly turning colder. "I assume you are ready to begin your new jutsu training." Nagato said. Sasuke looked around trying to see what he was suppose to train on while saying, "Yes shall we get started."

"Since your element is lightning I have chosen a simple jutsu that is effective up to 5 meters at its starting stage. It will increase in distance and power as you learn more about your lightning element." Nagato said hoping to grab Sasuke's attention. "The jutsu I am going to teach you is called the _Lightning Senban_. It is used to hit opponents while they are charging or holding a hostage." He said. Sasuke looked around once more and noticed the targets on the ground and in the air at different distances. He thought to himself, _"When did those get there and how did I not notice them earlier?"_

"Shall we begin?" Nagato said as though he was in a hurry. "First build chakra in your finger tips, and then add the lightning element focusing your self-generated inner electric charge on the built chakra. The use normal chakra to force the concentrated lightning chakra out of you finger tips." He said while watching Sasuke do exactly as he instructed. Sasuke attempted the jutsu and succeeded on his first try, sending out five lightning senban and hitting five targets lined up on the ground. Sasuke was filled with excitement as he wondered how powerful he could make this jutsu. Nagato said without the least bit of surprise, "As you learn to build chakra more quickly you will be able to shoot senban faster." Sasuke seemed intrigued by this and continued to practice for the next few hours.

At the end of the training Sasuke could shoot fifty senban in ten seconds. As it approached dusk Sasuke decided to call it quits, since he needed his strength to get to Konoha for the chunnin exams. He knew it would take a while to get there and he planned to practice his new jutsu on the way there.

Sasuke wondered to himself on the way back to the hideout, _"I wonder how Nagato-sensei and Konan met."_ So about half way there he asked, "Nagato-sensei I have been wondering how you and Konan met?" Nagato said without hesitating to wonder why Sasuke wanted to know, "We used to wander the rain country during the last war. We found a man who took it upon himself to teach us to fend for ourselves. We also traveled with a third person but I have long forgotten his name. After he left to back to his home, we formed a group to survive the war. However, right before the war ended our comrade sacrificed his life to save Konan and me. We are in his debt, but we have yet to figure out how to repay him." Nagato looked emotional for a minute but quickly when cold. "As I was saying," he continued, "when the war ended we came to Amegakure and built the hideout. We have never parted since."

Sasuke looked at him and said, "What an interesting history, but what is Konan to you?" Nagato stopped to think for a second and replied with ease. "She is like a sister we look after each other in order to repay the deed of our fallen comrade." They continued to walk to the hideout as the sun began to set Nagato was still trying to figure out how to repay his comrade's sacrifice.

**Nagato's Hideout**

Sasuke headed to the balcony at the top of the hideout. He looked out at the sunset and took a hovering target out. He threw the target twelve meters. When the target stopped it separated in five separate targets. He tried a new technique he was planning on making. He made the lightning chakra in two fingers. He planned on shooting a concentrated beam and using the beam as a long blade. When he shot the chakra his technique worked but he could not reach the targets. He only reached seven meters, which is farther than his five meter senban. He concentrated more chakra and tried to continuously feed chakra to the beam. Doing so, he hoped to reach a greater distance with the chakra beam. When he shot the second beam he reached ten meters and managed to keep it stable for thirty seconds.

He cursed at himself and thought, _"How can I reach the targets." _He tried to think of ways to increase the length of the beam when it finally came to him, _"What if I build more chakra in my fingers then use a greater blast of chakra to push the beam, that way there is enough chakra to reach the length and keep the beam stable." _He knew it was a brilliant idea.

As he pointed his fingers at the targets he built chakra in them and shot the chakra with a huge force of chakra. The beam hit the middle target and was being stable enough to move. In two swift motions he sliced through the other targets with ease. As he watched the targets fall the ground, he turned around and noticed Konan watching him. She walked up to him and said, "That is a pretty nice technique, did Nagato teach you that?" Sasuke replied in a direct sense, "No, he taught me the jutsu needed to perform the technique. I made the technique you just saw. I use the lightning senban jutsu to form the beam, but I used my own technique to stabilize the beam and increase the distance by only using two fingers instead of five."

Konan looked impressed and thought to herself, _"You should have no trouble at the chunnin exams." _She was impressed by how fast Sasuke was improving. However, being totally oblivious to the things around her, she failed to notice that Nagato was calling her from the doorway. When she finally came to, Sasuke was already gone and she quickly walked toward Nagato. Nagato said as she stood in front of him, "You are impressed as well; even I did not know he was capable of making another technique from a jutsu he has just recently learned." Konan said in agreement, "Yes I am, you have chosen well."

Sasuke arrived at his room; he noticed that there was a bowl of warm food on the stand next to his bed. He figured that is why Konan was watching him. _"She made me food and went looking for me to tell me about it."_He thought to himself as he turned toward the edge of the bed to sit down. He took his sandals off and moved over to the food. He began to eat. As he finished he headed to bed to recoup for the long journey to Konoha.

In the kitchen a few floors up, Nagato was talking to Konan. "I agree," He said, "I have no doubt that Sasuke will have any problems in the chunnin exams." Konan remarked, "What do you intend to do when he comes back from the exams?" Nagato took a drink of his tea. He replied, "When he succeeds he will be ready for sharingan training." Konan drank some of her own tea and asked, "What will you do with the cloak until then?" Nagato thought for a moment and said, "I will put it in the chest inside the hidden closet beneath the balcony. It will be safe there and he will not find it." They both got up and left.

**This is the end of chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and if you know anyone that has only read the first chapter and thought it was bad, please advise them to read the other chapters. Thanks for reading. **


	5. The Light and the Fight

**Hey guys, Sasuke finally leaves for the exams. I honestly did not know what to do for this chapter, so it is just going to be a flashback chapter. So enjoy chapter five.**

**Nagato's Hideout**

Sasuke woke up feeling refreshed and ready to journey to Konoha for the Chunnin Exams. He gathered all his equipment and headed out at dawn. As he walked through the hideout he wandered how well he would do, since he did not have is cloak.

**Amegakure Streets**

Sasuke walked toward the only direction he knew that had a way out of the village. As he walked at a steady pace he noticed it had started to rain. However, he paid no attention and just walked straight down the middle of the streets. When he approached the gate, he noticed that it was unusually quiet. He looked up at the clouds and he noticed that they were light-purple. _"What in the hell is happening to make the clouds that color." _He thought to himself.

**Amegakure Outskirts**

As Sasuke walked through the flooded plains he noticed that he was being followed. By whom, he did not know. Unaware that he could see them, the pursuers snuck around Sasuke and tried to surround him. At the instant Sasuke knew their exact locations he struck down the people in-front of him. As they fell to the ground the other pursuers quickly tried to retreat, but failed not even a second after turning around. _**"Lightning Senban,"**_ Sasuke whispered to himself. In that very moment they were crippled and unable to move due to the senban's amazing accuracy. Sasuke managed to hit the central nerve point in both their legs and arms.

As he approached they tried to squirm away but could not due to the immense pain in their limbs. Sasuke looked at him with a stare imbued with the feeling of death. He looked at their headbands and was surprised to see that they were from the Lightning country. He began to ask them questions. When he finished about thirty minutes later he had figured out that he was not their actual target. Their actual target was actually Kisame of the Blood Mist Village. They had explained that they were suspicious about why a young ninja would be traveling around the flood plains unaccompanied; they guessed that he would lead them to Kisame. They also explained why they were pursuing Kisame ever since he was spotted trying to persuade ninja to join the Akatsuki.

Sasuke informed them that he was not going to see a man named Kisame; he was in fact on his way to the Chunnin Exams in Konoha. Sasuke released them from his lightning senban. As he walked away he wondered who the Akatsuki were and why they were trying to recruit people. The more he thought about it the more he got confused. He started to get furious for some reason, so to get his mind off it he thought about the exams and rival.

**Konoha Ninja Academy (flashback)**

Sasuke focused on the targets in the academy training yard. His bitter rival Naruto had proved a formidable person. Simultaneously they threw their kunai at the targets. At first they kept and steady pace, but soon it became a competition and they were both throwing their kunai faster and faster. All of the hits were dead center. They both went on for quite a while, but as Naruto started ricochet them off of each other, Sasuke found it hard to catch up. They slowly came to a stop and noticed that Naruto had not been as tired as himself. He knew that he had been beat.

Sasuke stormed off, but in the distance he could here everyone saying, "You are so awesome Naruto!" and "Naruto you are so cool!" It sickened him, just thinking about someone that was better than an Uchiha. Sasuke knew that he could not let Naruto beat him again.

**Fire Country Boarder**

Sasuke looked at the sky and to his surprise the clouds were still there. He began to wonder what or who was causing it. He turned his focus toward his destination and tried to forget about the odd clouds. As he approached the border of the Fire country he saw an outpost that had the Konoha's symbol on it. As he passed the front door a man came out. "Halt. What is your business in the Fire country?" Sasuke took a big sigh and answered, "I am on my way to Konoha for the Chunnin Exams." The guard then asked, "What village are you from?" Sasuke replied, "I am from Konoha. I was simply away for training." The guard looked surprised and was determined to know who he was. "Who are you? I have been here for weeks and have never seen you around." Sasuke looked at him with anger for questioning him so much. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I advise you ask me no more questions for I do not wish to be late for the exams." The guard was shocked. He had not heard that name for quite awhile. However, due to the circumstances he agreed to ask no more questions and allowed Sasuke to proceed toward the village. He then looked back at Sasuke and thought, _"What a prick."_

Sasuke was quickly approaching Konoha forest. Sasuke reminded himself why he had to take the long way to the exams, when he remembered that he did not know how to get back to Tenchi Bridge. Nagato never told him how to navigate the waterway to the bridge. As Sasuke walked toward the forest he had another flashback.

**Konoha Ninja Academy (flashback)**

Sasuke was sitting in his seat in the classroom. He was determined to beat Naruto today, since it was clone day. As each student went up they made a clone of themselves. After they made the clone another student would check to see how durable the clone was. Sasuke and Naruto were paired together. Sasuke was first, he summoned a clone. Naruto took a few swings at it, and it vanished after four or five hits. Next, Naruto used his clone. However, his clone was not a normal clone, but a shadow clone. When Sasuke went to hit it, something strange happened. The clone dodged the attack and flipped Sasuke on his back. Once again, Naruto had beaten Sasuke and he could not stand being beaten by anyone especially more than once.

**Konoha **

Sasuke finally reached the gate to the village. He stood looking around while thinking to himself, _"There are much more people wandering freely than in Amegakure." _He looked around seeing if he could find anyone he knew. He walked toward the academy hoping to see someone from his squad. Though all he wanted to know was where the exams were being held.

As he passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop, a not so familiar face came up to him. Karin walked up to him and gave him a big hug. She looked much prettier than the last time she saw her. She smiled and asked, "Where have you been? I have not seen you in ages." Sasuke blushed and answered in a semi-friendly voice, "I have been training out of town." Sasuke quickly corrected himself and changed to a more serious attitude. "So," he asked "what have you been up to?" She looked at him and said, "Nothing really, I was just talking to the hokage when I sensed a chakra unlike any other. So, I came down here to investigate." Sasuke looked away with a smirk on his face. But, he just could not stop looking at her.

Karin was wearing a light-pink shirt with a purple unzipped jacket. She had her usual silver glasses with red earrings. She was also wearing a magenta skirt. Karin also had a fancy for picking out good shoes. She had dark-blue ninja heels that went up to her knees. Sasuke could barely keep his cool since she had some new "outstanding" features. He could also not stop looking at her red hair which was down to her shoulders.

Sasuke finally stopped being mesmerized by her appearance long enough to ask, "What are you doing here last time I saw you; you were cooped up in the hospital tending to the injured and sick?" She blushed and replied, "Do not be freaked out but I was reassigned to your team just before you got here. The Hokage assigned me to your team since you were gone so long. But, since you are here I guess we are teammates now." Sasuke tried to hold it back but he could not stop himself from cracking a smile a blushing. Ever since he had first seen her at the hospital after injuring himself by trying to enhance his fireball jutsu, he had had a crush on Karin.

"Since I am already a chunnin I cannot be with you in the fighter's area." Karin said while smiling and still in a happy mood. Sasuke started to walk away hoping that he could avoid an awkward situation, but Karin followed him and was not hesitating when she put her arm around his. Sasuke set his hand inside his pocket, and just accepted the situation. He finally remembered to ask her what he first wanted to ask, "Karin, where are the exams being held?" Karin just smiled and led him to the exam arena. There she gave him another hug and said, "It is good to have you back Sasuke." Karin turned around and headed to the stands where she could watch the preliminaries.

**Chunnin Exam Arena**

Sasuke looked over and noticed that standing against the wall next to the door leading to the fighter's resting area was Kakashi, Sakura, and Kiba. Kakashi look at Sasuke in surprise and said, "Well, well what do we have here? An Uchiha that left a few weeks after being on a team, so what are you doing here?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said, "I am here to become a chunnin before further increasing my power." Sakura, just now realizing that Sasuke was standing there, jumped up ran over and slapped him across the face. "Where the hell have you been Sasuke? Do you have any idea how difficult it has been to do missions with a member missing?" Sasuke looked at her and just sighed and said, "You know some people just do not know how to grow up." Sakura looked at Sasuke confused and agitated. "You just never know when to grow up and stop complaining when you know it is useless now." Kiba and Kakashi stood there and just looked at Sasuke both thinking the same thing, "After such a short time of being gone he has changed more than he appears too.

Sasuke look over his shoulder and saw Kurenai's team walking their way. Team Kakashi turned and walked up to the balcony. As Kurenai's team reached the balcony overlooking the arena, they greeted team Kakashi. Naruto eyed Sasuke and stopped when he came up to him. "Hey Sasuke. You look…different." Sasuke turned his head away and replied, "Shut up you snot dripping." That made Naruto angry but Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he made a scene.

Sasuke turned away and walked towards Karin who was sitting in the second row of stands. He walked up next to her and without her noticing he sat next to her and said, "Hey, what are you doing?" Karin jumped up and gasped and wondered, _"How did I not sense his chakra?" _Sasuke joked and said with sarcasm, "I thought you were a master sensory ninja." Karin looked at him and started to question out loud, "How did I not see him coming near me, I have never failed to sense someone that close to me?" Sasuke smiled and said, Karin you are thinking aloud again." Karin blushed. Sasuke continued to talk in a friendly manor, which was not like him at all, "If you are wondering why you did not sense me coming, it is because I have learned to altar my chakra status." Karin looked at him and noticed how mature he was acting. She liked it very much compared to the over-competitive Sasuke she knew from before.

**Well, here is the end of chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed the outrageously surprising person Sasuke ended up finding after entering his old village. Next, the chunnin exams. Who will Sasuke face in the preliminaries and how will everyone react from the outcome. Please review and my bro had me copy a paragraph from his newest chapter. Thanks for reading and tell other people about my awesome fanfic.**


	6. Preliminary Exams and the Uchiha Secret

**Hello people of fanfic! Sasuke has finally made it to the chunnin exams preliminaries. During fight scenes suggested music will be indicated when the fight begins. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Exam Building**

Sasuke waited for few minutes while the proctor got ready to announce the first match. "The first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shino Aburame!" The crowd was surprised at who the first challengers were. They all started mumbling to each other about when Sasuke had appeared back in town. Sasuke ignoring anything they said moved calmly to the arena floor. Shino did the same. The proctor gave the signal to begin.

XxXXX The Devil's Den by Skrillex XXXxX

Shino quickly covered the arena with his insects _**"Inscet Cloud Jutsu"**_, the crowds view was blocked. Sasuke paid no atttention to the cloud and continued to examin Shino looking for weak points. Shino said, "I have blocked the crowd's view of the fight in order to hide my fighting style from the other competetors". Sasuke shrugged and replied, "I wouldn't care if the crowd saw my fighting style if I were you." Shino said in a calm voice, "And why is that". Sasuke lunged forword with a kunai in his hand while answering the question, "Because you aren't gonna make it to the next round". Shino moved to the side dodging the attack while preparing his own. Sasuke quickly jumped behind Shino, but Shino deflected his attack and countered. _**"Parasitic Insect Swarm" **_the swarm of bugs flew toward Sasuke with great speed and number. Sasuke instantly wrapped himself in lightning chakra, disabling the insects on contact. Shino was shocked at how effectivly Sasuke was at blocking his insects. Sasuke channeled the chakra to his finger tips and shot a stream of lghtning needles through the swarm _**"Lightning Senban"**_. The needles pierced the insects and went straight toward Shino. Shino dodged a few senban but was still hit by most of the needles. As the lightning chakra went through his body the insects fell in off of him in great numbers.

"It seems your sharingan is not the only thing to be wary of." Shino said in a monotone voice. He then prepared to move farther back to launch his next jutsu. Sasuke quickly channeled some of his chakra into the senban. Shino fell back as his body filled with pain. He then exclaimed, "Why couldn't I move?" Sasuke slowly walked toward Shino and answered, "I sent an impulse of my chakra to the active senban on you in order to keep you from getting to far away." Sasuke prepared to launch his senban sword at Shino, but did not intend on hitting anything vital. He pointed his fingers at Shino, _**"Lightning Senban Sword"**_. Shino quickly had his insects lift off the ground out of the way. "While you were taking your precious time, my insects were neutralizing the chakra sensors that were in your senban." Shino said while watching to make sure he could dodge a head on attack. Sasuke then muttered to himself, "Hm how pitiful." Sasuke then lifted his senban sword with great speed, cutting through the insects. He then expanded it and stabbed Shino. Shino's insects dispersed as he fell to the ground unable to move any part of his body. Sasuke stepped up to Shino and stated, "You will live, you will unable to move for a while." As Shino slipped out of consciousness the insect wall around them fell, revealing the battle results to the crowd.

XxXXX End Song XxXXX

The crowd gasped as Sasuke looked at them, without a single scratch on him, as he stood next to Shino's unconscious body. The proctor, in surprise, announced the results, "The winner of this fight is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walked calmly to the stands as the medics ran toward Shino and carried him to the hospital. Karin walked up to Sasuke and said, "Wow Sasuke that was amazing!" Sasuke looked at her, "How about we go get a bite to eat Karin?" Karin blushed and responded, "Alright, but don't you want to stay and watch the other fights?" Sasuke looked back at the field, "No, it's just a waste of time." Sasuke started heading toward the exit and Karin followed.

**Uchiha Lake**

They headed toward the village and chose to have some barbeque. Before they stopped to eat, Sasuke stopped by the destroyed Uchiha village. He walked along the lake where he used to practice his fire style. He looked at the middle of the lake and sensed an extremely rare weapon. Sasuke starts to take his shirt and shoes off when Karin blushes and asks, "What are you doing?" Sasuke responded as he prepared to dive in, "There is something at the bottom of the lake that I need" He dove in before Karin could say anymore. Sasuke swam toward the middle of the lake and dove toward the bottom. Sasuke swam to the bottom and looked around but saw nothing. He activated his sharingan and saw that an item wrapped in black cloth was lying on the floor in front of him. He swam over and picked up the cloth and swam to the surface. As he reached the dock, Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and opened up the cloth which revealed a sword that had blood red engravings at the base of its blade that read "Uchiha". He lifted up the sword and felt his blood race through the blade and he felt his chakra bind with blade.

Karin looked at the sword with fear in her eyes, "W-what is that?" Sasuke set the blade on the dock and sat with his feet in the water. He thought to himself, _"So this is the legendary blade of the Uchiha." _Karin sat by him and asked again, "What kind of sword is that exactly, I sense a terrible aura coming off of it." Sasuke looked at the sky and said, "It is the sword only known to the Uchiha clan. However, its existence is only told in legends. This is the Sacred Uchiha Blood Sword. It can only be found by an Uchiha chosen by the blade itself. When touched by that Uchiha, the blade and the blood of the Uchiha bind together, thus greatly enhancing their chakra limit, abilities, and sharingan." Karin looked at him confused and intrigued, "So how greatly are they enhanced?" Sasuke stood and used _**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**_. The fireball was easily twice the size it once was. Karin looked at it with her eyes wide. Sasuke sat back down and set the sword on his lap. The cloth then warped itself into an obsidian black sheath that wrapped around the sword. Karin looked at him and asked, "You said it also enhances your sharingan? In what way does it do that?" Sasuke leaned back and answered, "Unfortunately, I do not have posses the sharingan required. It enhances the mangekyo sharingan, which I do not know how to acquire at the time being.

Sasuke stood and placed the sword in the rope wrapped around his waist. Karin looked down relieved to know that they were finally going to get food. Sasuke turned around and got ready to head to get some barbeque. He stopped about halfway up the dock and looked at the clouds above his head. He then spoke in complete seriousness, "It also contains a special ability." Karin looked at him and said, "What is that exactly?" She had hoped that it would not be a terrifying ability. Sasuke looked at her with his sharingan activated to show how serious the ability was, "It gives the chosen Uchiha the ability to acquire a tailed beast and use it at its max potential." Karin's eyes widened filled with fear. Sasuke began walking toward the village and Karin quickly forgot about the situation and ran to catch up with him.

**Konoha Barbeque **

As they cooked their meat, Sasuke looked at Karin with his hands folded in front of his mouth. Karin noticed what he was doing and asked surprisingly, "What are you looking at?" Sasuke kept looking at her and answered, "I will be away from the village during the time between now and the third exam. Would you like to come with me?" Karin blushed and looked down to hide it, "W-where are you going?" Sasuke placed his meat on his plate and said, "Unfortunately, I can't tell you unless you accept." Karin thought to herself, _"Alone with Sasuke for an extended period of time, the other girls will be so jealous." _She then placed her food on her plate and answered, "Okay, I'll go with you Sasuke." Sasuke took a bite of his barbeque and looked back at Karin, "Good, we leave in the morning." Karin responded back surprised, "What! We are leaving already?" Sasuke finished his food and said, "Yes, and you wont be needing many things. Just bring your ninja gear and a few outfits." Karin nodded showing she understood and finished eating.

**This is only the beginning of the journey with Karin. Next Sasuke will head off to train, then it's the rest of the exams. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
